Derek Garou
'Biography' 'Pre-story' Leonard the Loup Garou, who came to the country in a time long before Panem was founded, is the founder of the Garou Family. He was from a place called France and with him he brought “The Sin of Saints”. Known to one family as a gift from the ancestors of the North, and to another the curse of the night. Leonard the Loup Garou had the ability to transform he’s body into that of a wolf. It gave him strength and power no ordinary man could ever achieve but it also made him a hunted man. A gift pasted on by blood. His kind got the name Loup Garou in English “werewolf” and his kin became known as the Garou Family. Leonard’s grandsons made sure to hid their gifts in order to survive – an act which made it possible for the family to survive until this day. They hide one part of themselves to protect each other. “One part for them all. All life for a part” ''is, has and always will be the motto of the Garou Family. 'Early Life' The Garou Family has a tradition of cousins marrying each other in order to keep the bloodline pure. Therefore the Garou Family sees nothing wrong in the fact that Derek's mother and father are cousins. Derek and his younger brother Damon had a happy childhood playing together with their many cousins. '''The Reaping' As one of the eldest at the reaping Derek feels he has a responsibility to his district to save the younger once. Therefore he will volunteer in order to take their place. Appearance Human He's a tanned guy with cold eyes even thought they have a warm, brown colour. Most people consider him good looking with his tall, well trained body and strong, masculine features. Loup Garou His fur is pure black and his eyes have an orange/golden glow to them. He is a rather large wolf and has a very deadly and impressive set of teeth – not to mention the claws. Personality Human Just like the rest of his family, Derek is a very family oriented person who always puts his family before anything else. He is quite dominant and likes to take the roll as leader – which most people let him in order not to deal with his short temper. Very few have the courage (or bluntness) to stand up to him. But there is one person Derek could never harm no matter have irritating he can be and that is Stiles Redwood – but Derek tends to threaten him a lot. Being a part of a huge family, Derek is very social and feels more safe having people around him. He’s a bit old fashion and traditional (that being her family’s traditions not the Capitol’s or the Games) from time to time – except at full moon. Full moon At full moon he much more easily loses his temper. He is more aggressive and also stronger than usual – both in humane and wolf form. He also gets a bit more flirty and lacks of his traditions and manners. Loup Garou He forgets a lot of his moral responsibilities. He refers to his natural instincts; those of a wolf which makes it a lot easier – even natural – to kill others. But no matter how hungry and starving he might get his humane side would never ever let him eat humane flesh. Never! Abilites Human Derek is a strong and a very experienced hunter who fits perfectly into the role as leader. He is very loyal and protective fighting till the bitter end for his family and friends. Even thought he's a rather large guy he is very fast. Loup Garou He’s a deadly killer with advance in speed and strength – not easy to harm do to the fur and tuff skin. His fur will also protect him against cold and camouflage '''him perfectly in a forest of wooden area. He '''won’t feel a great deal of remorse in killing people, as he will in humane form. Being on his own won’t be that big of a problem. Weaknesses Human He's got a weakness for beautiful women (and Stiles Redwood). Do to his size he's a bit too heavy to climb trees and he has never learned to swim (when in wolf form is able to do a bit of dog swimming). Loup Garou Silver is toxic to him. A small doss (like a small cut) will be extremely painful and won’t heal or stop bleeding without being treated – but he’ll be able to do fine. A large doss (like a wound) will go into the veins and poison his very blood which in the end will reach his hearth and make it stop – in other words: He'll die! Being in the form of a wolf he might be mistaken for a real wolf or mutt and get haunted or even shot. Making him furious doing a full moon might turn out deadly for the accuser – a kill Derek might never ever recover from. 'Relationships' Family James Garou (father) and Evynne Garou (mother). Younger brother Damon Garou (17) Cousin and Damon's fiancé Naomi Garou (16) Cousins Bruce Garou (18) and Jacob Garou (17) Uncle George Garou and aunt Sansa Garou née de Léon (parents of Naomi Garou). 'Love Intrest' Derek has got a bit of a (really funny) bromance with Stiles Redwood. Please make a funny scene with these two if their in the same game. 'Quotes' *“''If you say one word....” *“''You wanna do homework or do you wanna not die?” *“''She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people.” *“''You gotta be kidding me...” *“''I’m gonna kill both of you! What the hell was that?! What are you trying to do, attract the entire Career pack?!” *“''Start the car, or I’m gonna rip your throat out, with my teeth.” *“''We don't like you. Now shut up and help us.” 'Strategies' '''Group Training' He’s got a lot of talent which he will hide doing group training. Instead he’ll use the time to study the plants (this might give him an idea of what the arena will be like). He's not very talkative but if there's a beautiful female tribute or a funny Stiles Redwood present he might get a little flirty. Talking with Stiles would create a quite funny/awkward scene or two. He’ll keep the fact that he is a Loup Garou a secret to everyone – and lie if the ask him. Alliance He will always team up with members of his family. If he’s lucky to be the only Garou in the Games (he doesn't want his family members to participate) he’ll team up with a group of tributes and most likely take the role as leader of the group. Private Training He’ll do some target practise with spears making sure not to hit any fatal points (head, heart, stomach, groin) but instead aim for shoulders, arms and legs. He’ll do it to show that he’s able to hunt but not that good in order to get a medium score. The medium score might help him not to be targeted by the other tributes. Again he won’t reveal being a Loup Garou – but if the Capitol might be suspicions they might provoke him to transform which would properly make his score go sky high and definitely make him a target. This is a worst-case scenario. Interview Angle Derek will be his natural, bad boy, charming, womanising self. But sadness will be shown in his normally cold eyes if talking about his family. Bloodbath Derek will use his speed to go for a weapon in the edge of the Cornucopia or maybe – if the bloodbath isn’t too violent – he might go for a better weapon a bit closer to the Cornucopia. Games Humane He will stay with his allies, protect them and himself the best he can. He will prefer to place some distance between his group and the other tributes. If Naomi Garou or Stiles Redwood is a part of the alliance he will be over protecting and make sure that especially those two won't end up in any danger. He might leave his alliance at night in order to hunt some tributes down. But he'll only leave if he's absolutely sure they are not in any kind of danger. Derek would never kill a family member or a love interest. Loup Garou If he’s a loner he’ll transform into a wolf and stay in that form most of the time. It’s very practical especially if the climate is cold or wooden. He would keep away from the other tributes by day and hunt by night both game and tributes. He will mostly take them by surprise and get mistaken for a mutation of the Capitol. If he comes upon other tributes doing the day he will show himself in humane form to lure them close, then transform and kill them quickly. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:District 10 Category:18 year olds Category:Shadow in the Mirror Category:Shadow in the Mirror Tribute Category:Volunteer